Bochornos y Sensaciones
by Fumie16
Summary: ¡Historia participante de #NESmutWeek 2019! Extraños cosquilleos en el cuerpo, curiosidad peor que un gato y determinación como ninguna otra. Así fue como Emma y Norman lograron encontrar razones para pasar breves momentos juntos o a solas.


**Advertencia:** Personajes con edad 18, algo OoC debido a la temática y los géneros utilizados en cada one-shot.

Kaiu Shirai/Demizu Posuka. Personajes utilizados prestados para que mi loca cabeza se quede tranquila y me deje dormir.

* * *

_Habían pasado 5 años desde que Norman después del reencuentro con el grupo de Emma, les dijera su plan para exterminar todos los demonios y así liberar a los niños ganado de sus cadenas de dolor y muerte. 5 años desde que Emma se opuso por completo a ese plan, buscando solución en la búsqueda de los 7 muros, con quién al final Ray la acompañó._

_Y sí, encontraron al ente innombrable, rehicieron la promesa y detuvieron el plan de Norman, aunque hubo derramamiento de sangre de demonios que fue inevitable —solo de las cabezas de la casa regente de la Reina Reglavalima y los cinco nobles, por supuesto—, pero al menos, Mujika y Sonju estaban a salvo y consiguieron que los demás seres bebieran de su sangre y así no comer más carne humana._

_No cabe de más decir que también todos lograron llegar al "Mundo Humano". Algo completamente fuera de sus sueños. Y todo gracias al esfuerzo de Norman, Emma — principalmente de ella— y Ray._

_Para ellos, niños que alguna vez fueron llamados "alimentación de comida para demonios de clase alta", y que gracias a los tres genios de puntuación máxima lograron escapar y luego aprender a sobrevivir con la muerte acechandoles en el camino, fue como una enorme impresión la diferencia entre el mundo que conocían y este que vieron con sus ojos. _

_Así que tardaron en adaptarse a esta nueva sociedad. Y los problemas que eso conlleva._

**...**

Norman se encontraba solo en su oficina, como es regularmente los siete días de la semana. El hecho de haberse quitado el peso de encima de tener la responsabilidad de salvar a miles de niños sobre su espalda y darles un lugar seguro y libre de demonios no lo liberó de su deber como "Jefe".

Aunque Emma siempre lo arrastró de la oficina a que descansara, lo llamaba algo así como "días libres", donde no le permitía tener esa máscara de Minerva que se había impuesto con esfuerzo años atrás, las contadas veces que se enfermó en Verano y Invierno siempre estuvo a su lado y mandaba a Vicent a hacerse cargo de algunos de sus papeles hasta recuperarse. Y eso, siempre le llenaba el corazón de calidez, las mejillas se le coloreaban de todos los tonos del rojo y rosa, y el cosquilleo inevitable en el estómago incluso.

Al día de hoy, Emma sigue siendo su ejemplo a seguir, el ser mejor persona, el seguir siendo su pilar cuando tiene pesadillas y los miedos que se hacen presentes, darle consejos cuando necesita su ayuda. Porque sí, la ama, y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Aunque, desde hace varios años por momentos la ve de otra manera, más íntima, de cual ya no logra satisfacerse a sí mismo si lo intenta.

«_Controlate, este no es el momento ni el lugar...»_

Intenta pensar en otra cosa, que no sean en unos ojos verdes —semejantes a la esmeralda como leyó en un libro de poemas hace tiempo—, sus cejas, su nariz, sus sensuales labios y su cuerpo menudo que con el paso de los años fue creciendo y sobre todo su _cabello..._

Esa melena del color del atardecer que brilla y deslumbra a cualquiera, que logró crecer hasta llegar a su cintura, esas hebras tan finas como hilos de un _arpa*_ que tanto quiere solo acercar su nariz y oler ese aroma a shampoo tan característico en ella. Mezclado con el sudor de su frente y acompañado de sus leves suspiros y quejidos intentando decir su nombre al compás de sus suaves movimientos de caderas...

Con suspiro cansino, Norman se inclina hacia atrás en el sillón del escritorio y observa el techo, el sudor baja por la sien hasta su barbilla y cae sobre el pantalón, y ya está empezando a sofocarle la presión del chaleco y la corbata. _Alguien_ estaba exigiendo atención.

Recordaba que, a sus 13 años de edad se sintió intrigado por los cambios en su débil cuerpo, pero le restó importancia, en ese momento tenía otra prioridad. Y cuando al fin llegaron a la paz y armonía en el Mundo Humano, fue cuando quiso averiguarlo y no hubo vuelta atrás.

_«Lo que tenían escritos esos libros eran malo para su salud mental, muy malo, pero tenía sus ventajas.»_

**_Fin_**

* * *

_Arpa: El arpa es un instrumento de cuerda pulsada formado por un marco resonante y una serie variable de cuerdas tensadas entre la sección inferior y la superior. El sonido se obtiene al tocar las cuerdas con los dedos. (Fuente: wikipedia)._

_Nota adicional:__ Puse los nombres Sonju y Mujika porque así están escritos en wiki._

**Nota:**

¡_Hola!_

_Bueno, antes de presentarme les explico el por qué esta historia marrana protagonizado por el husbandito ilegal. _

**_(Como verán, desde el 03 de Junio hasta el 09 de Junio es la #NESmutWeek, un movimiento organizado por las fans del NorEmma de habla inglesa que se expandió hasta un pequeño grupo de Facebook de habla hispana (donde estoy yo uwu), en la cual cada día se maneja una actividad diferente. Hoy es día de _****_fetiches_****_, por lo tanto quise utilizar el famoso fetiche del cabello)._**

_Ahora sí..._

_Una nueva historia con un nuevo fandom jeje, estoy algo nerviosa porque es el primero que publico (tengo otros dos escritos guardados) y para colmo este no es cristiano xdxd._

_Tampoco soy muy buena con estos temas, traté de hacerlo lo más sutil posible, me da un bochorno que lean esto que no se imaginan. No quiero que tengan una mala impresión de mí xd._

_Espero quién me acompañe esta semana seamos amigas/os, después de todo nos hundiremos en el infierno por esto (?)_

_¡Regreso con otra parte el día 5 (o sea, el 07 de Junio)! _

_¡Bye!_


End file.
